A Sango FairyTale take two
by AmeliaCross
Summary: I redid this one because and I changed the story a ton. A Sango FairyTale with a Nar/San main story but involves all the main characters. Also, is there a classmate of Kagome's who also comes to the past? Find out when you read! Give me reviews!
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1

Sango felt restless sleeping on the hard ground and she lifted herself noticing everyone else was asleep. She smiled at Kirara who cooed in her sleep as she got up walking into the trees. She sighed taking in the cool breeze of the forest but then everything went still. A dark aura permeated the area and she crouched in a ready stance reaching for her Hiraikotsu but it wasn't there. When she heard the bushes move she turned around quickly startled and she took a few steps back seeing Naraku reveal himself clad in only his purple robes undisguised by the more common baboon skin.

"Naraku!" she started and Naraku raised a finger to his lips.

"Hush now. I have a proposition for you Sango." He said and Sango glared wishing she had brought her Hiraikotsu. "I shall give you Kohaku back in exchange for your life." He said.

"You liar! You think I will believe anything you have to say after what you've done!" she said and Naraku shook his head.

"I can bring him back to you." he said and she clenched her teeth taking a step back. "Remove his jewel shard even and let him live free again," he said and Sango stared wide eyed.

"You don't have that power." she argued but Naraku seemed unphased.

"Don't I?" he asked with a smirk as he dove forward pulling her into his grasps. He took off into the air as Sango squirmed in his arms but as they got higher and higher she slowed watching the ground sink away from her. "That is not wise Sango." Naraku smiled. "What would happen if I dropped you." he said loosening his grip and she gripped his arm hard as he laughed lightly like he seemed to enjoy doing when he had the upper hand.

Sango reached into her sleeve. Even if she was only dressed in her casual clothes she still kept her weapons concealed. She pulled out a dagger and dug it clean through Naraku's shoulder. It didn't seem to affect him at all and she started to pull from his arms again so that he paused midair staring at her.

"Do you truly desire to fall to your death demon slayer?" Naraku asked as she pulled out another knife aiming for his throat but he twisted so hat it only found purchase next to the other one in his shoulder.

"I'd rather take my chances with the fall then with you." she said and she could feel her eyes water but she kept them just there refusing to cry in front of such a monster. She wasn't even scared really. She was frustrated that he had caught her and she really didn't know what to do.

She watched as the ground came closer and they passed through what appeared to be a barrier and then a purple cloud as she was set down on the ground. She quickly dove away from Naraku as he pulled the two knives from his shoulder tossing them aside.

"Now, now Sango, why do you refuse to hear my offer?" he said and she grunted backing away until she hit one of the castles inner walls. "Allow me to assure you of my abilities." he said extending his arm toward the inner castle and she followed it as the door creaked open sliding to the side.

Sango stared tensely at the door waiting for what demon was going to emerge but her entire body seemed to soften as Kohaku came out from the castle looking around as if confused. Her eyes honed in and measure up a woman that was accompanying her brother clad in white but her hair was golden extending almost to her feet and she glowed a slight tint of amber.

She came to Naraku's side looking into his eyes seeming to search for something but he just stared almost emotionlessly back if not a little angrily; then again Naraku always seemed to have that look of angry at the world plastered on his face.

"Sango," she said tilting in her direction and she tensed but it was hard to stay that way. The woman wasn't giving off any evil aura nor did she seem to be hostile while Naraku was pouring both out from his body.

"Yes?" she said and the woman smiled and it didn't seem to radiate anything but calm and she realized suddenly that it was pacifying her and she managed a glare but it was almost all she could do.

"I am not here to harm you. You are indeed correct that Naraku does not possess the ability to bring back the dead or to sustain Kohaku which is why I am here."

"How did you-," Sango started but she was cut off.

"It in not important." she said shifting her hair behind her shoulder as she turned beckoning Kohaku to her side and he obediently followed.

"Kohaku." Sango managed to whisper and he turned in her direction smiling.

"Hi Sango." he said and she froze.

"Kohaku, you know who I am?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Of course I do, you're my big sister." he said and tears laced her eyes once again. The woman shifted her hair over one shoulder putting her palm lightly over Kohaku's face then. "Sleep Kohaku," she said and he fell lightly backwards into the woman's arms.

"His memories have been restored to a point." Naraku's voice jolted Sango out of her pacified state and she glared at Naraku. "Would you not even consider my offer?" he said as he walked toward her and she wished there was a way she could scoot farther away from him but he back was almost pressed against the wall. "I have enlisted the aid of this priestess to suit my purposes. She can bring back your brother and remove the jewel shard and he can live freely once more." he said and she did not drop her glare.

"What do you stand to gain form this Naraku?" It seemed suspicious at all that he would come to her again after is first plot had failed.

"You give yourself too little credit Sango." Naraku smiled. "You brother is but an amateur compared to the likes of you Sango. I believe they called you "one of the best in the village". Of course that is not my only motivation, but I need not explain myself to you."

"Even if she can do what you say I cannot trust you!" she argued.

"With you I will have no need for the boy anymore." he said and she snapped right back at him.

"And you will have no reason to keep him alive either!" she argued back and he glared a darker aura spilling out from around him and she flinched back.

"You need not trust Naraku's word. _I _assure you that I will take the boy from this place and leave him with Kagome's group if you so desire." she said and Sango paused only for a second.

"Any yet you work with Naraku."

"Yes I work with Naraku but not for him." she said with a sigh. "Bringing back a life requires a great sacrifice from one of the living or else it will upset the balance of this world and the nether world. I have to be careful how I use my powers or the nether plane might dip into this plane dragging the living in entirely. A life for a life is an equal balance and in that case only am I able to assist"

"My life for Kohaku's." she said slamming her fist on the ground. If only one of them could be free wasn't it only fair that she take Kohaku's place. Kohaku had done such terrible things and she couldn't bear it if he had to kill anymore. Her body shook as she prepared to say the last words she probably ever would as herself again. "My life for Kohaku's I will accept on both of your words though yours means nothing to me Naraku." she said and this time her tears fell landing in the dust as she fell forward on her hands staring at the ground.

"Then it is settled." The woman said laying down Kohaku on his back placing her hand gently in the middle.

Sango watched still doubting that this would work out her way as the jewel shard was pulled from his back and she shuttered as she could see him stop breathing but the woman flipped him over placing one hand over his heart and another over his head. She jumped as he started breathing again and she slumped slightly against the ground as the woman picked him up.

"He shall recall nothing of his experiences involving Naraku neither the events that transpired with the spider demon." she said and Sango nodded her arms feeling as shaky as the rest of her body. The woman raised a hand and a net of gold fell over here and she disappeared with her younger brother and more tears fell as she reached out for her brother but then he was gone and she was alone, alone with Naraku.

As he walked up to her she felt her arms collapse and her eyes focused on Naraku leaning down toward her as she felt them droop and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Sango woke in the darkness and when she opened her eyes the most recent events flooded into her mind. She closed her eyes again pressing her head against the ground. She looked to her right to find a sliding door into Naraku's castle and she froze as a dark aura ricocheted down her spine. She turned slowly around to find Naraku sitting on the other wall and when her eyes connected with his he smiled.

"So you are awake, Sango." he said and she had to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She doubting anything she could have said would have come out as more than a croak anyway. "Speechless are you?" he said and it seemed to amuse him. "Come." he said lifting a finger and a shiver of fear ran down her spine as she felt her body float above the bed mat over to Naraku where she stayed slightly suspended so she had to look down at him and he smiled pulling something out of his pocket.

The glow of the jewel shard drew her eyes to it immediately and she watched as he brought it to his other hand and caught her eyes with a wicked grin. "What are you…" her voice was choked off as if she no longer had control and she squeezed her eyes shut as pain welled up in her body from nowhere.

"How appropriate that the very jewel shard that had sustained and controlled your brother for so long should now be used to control you as well." he said placing his fingers with the jewel shard right below her collar bone and she cringed as the jewel shard entered her body going into her heart.

The fall didn't even hurt as she was dropped on the ground out of Naraku's initial control but she was also helpless to control her body as she was now under the shards influence and she felt herself sit up against her own will.

"Allow me to now erase any troublesome memories from your mind demon slayer." Naraku said and she shivered as his hand came over her face and then there was darkness.

Sango woke up confused and when she looked around she saw darkness everywhere and she went forward sliding a door open which opened into a hallway and she immediately came face to face with a young girl. She was dressed in a white kimono and had white hair that ran to her feet. She had sky blue eyes and two stripes on each cheek.

"Where am I?" she asked and though she tried to remember everything was hazy.

"You are in our master's castle." she said and Sango let her head tip to the side in thought.

"Our master?" she said and the girl nodded.

"Yes Master Naraku." she said with a smile and Sango smiled in return. What reason was there to not smile back?

"Naraku?" she thought. "That does sound familiar." she said and the girl nodded.

"Of course it does. I am Raru a servant of master Naraku's. Do you remember your name?" she said and Sango nodded. "That is great Lady Sango. Our Master was worried about whether or not you would remember anything at all." she said and Sango nodded.

"Do I know you Raru?" she asked but Raru shook her head.

"No my Lady this is our first meeting."

"You keep calling me Lady." Sango said confused by the formality and Raru nodded.

"Yes Lady Sango. I am your servant as well our master's." she said and Sango tilted her head.

"I am a servant as well?" she asked and Raru nodded once more.

"Yes you serve our master as do I." she said and Sango looked around trying to gain understanding.

"Should I be doing something now?" she asked and Raru came in closing the door behind her with a smile.

"Well my Lady, first of all, you should get dressed," she said and Sango looked down at herself and immediately covered herself with the blanket and Raru laughed. "Do not worry. I have brought you clothes."

Sango dressed in a lavender and purple short kimono and then tied her hair up in a lavender tie. "Is our Master nice?" Sango asked and Raru looked at her oddly as they left the room shutting the door.

"Master Naraku is nice I guess, but he also short tempered and does not like to be displeased so listen to and do as he says and you shall be fine My Lady."

"Does he get mad at you often?" Sango asked but Raru shook her head.

"No not with me, but Naraku does have a nasty temper so you have to be careful with what you say okay?" she said and Sango nodded swallowing hard.

Sango didn't even remember that she was Naraku's servant let alone that he was short tempered. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to him or how she was supposed to greet him or what she really did as his servant.

"These are the Master's quarters." Raru said bowing and she turned to leave.

"Wait, are you not accompanying me?" Sango asked terrified and Raru shook her head.

"I have other tasks I must tend to Lady Sango." she said closing another door and Sango froze as she heard a door open behind her and she turned around to find a pair of dark eyes staring into hers.

"My, my, Sango you look absolutely terrified." he said as she shook.

"I do not know who you are." she said and the man smiled with what appeared to be warmth and she calmed down a bit but her nerves were still on the fritz.

"I am Naraku." he said with a slight bow of the head and she bowed in return.

"Oh, am I to call you Master then?" she asked and Naraku laughed startling her.

"What has Raru been filling you head with." he said and she blushed embarrassed looking at the ground as Naraku sat down at the end of the room. Seeing as he was sittings she knelt on the floor in front of him. "You may call me Naraku." He said looking back at her and she looked down at the floor trying to hide her blush that was slowly creeping to her ears.

She jumped as she felt cool fingers on her chin lifting her face so that she was looking back up at Naraku. It only proved to redden her cheeks and heat up her ears but he smiled lightly.

"Are you afraid to look at me Sango?" He asked and when she looked at him it seemed as if his heart was wounded and she shook her head vigorously.

"No Ma- I mean Naraku." she said and he smiled. "I am just so confused." she said and Naraku nodded.

"I am sure but you need not be afraid of me Sango." He said and she nodded. "Trust me." he said and she nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes Master Naraku." she said and he smiled releasing her chin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

"Naraku do I tend this garden?" Sango asked as she looked around at all the flowers and Naraku cocked his head. There were flowers growing in the courtyard garden lining the inner walls as well in the middle of the courtyard in their own garden. On top of that there were flowers hanging from the walls in baskets and all in all it was such a serene place to be.

"If you so wish." Naraku said and she sighed. "What troubles you Sango?" Naraku said running his fingers through some of her loose hair and she blushed. She had noticed that he liked to do things like that. He put his arm around her shoulders sometimes and there were times he would walk next to her but their shoulders would still brush against one another and he seemed to be always rearranging pieces of her hair now that it was untied.

"What do I do for you as a servant Master Naraku?" she asked and he smiled shaking his head and she felt almost stupid for asking the question but she really couldn't remember anything.

"You do all sorts of things from tending the flowers to fighting demons." he said looking down at her and she looked up to meet his eyes that were staring down at her softly.

"Fighting demons?" she said surprised taking a step back.

"You do not fight them alone of course. I am at your side when we fight them." He said and she shook her head realizing he had misunderstood her concern.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean…I can fight demons?" she asked and Naraku nodded again.

"You are actually quite good at it." he said and she stared baffled. "Why don't we go out? I believe the memory of your ability to fight will resurface Sango."

"If you want me to Master Naraku." She said a little nervous.

"I told you, you needn't call me master but as for the demons, do not worry Sango. I will be right by your side." he said and she smiled nodding. If he was by her side she would be fine right?

"I am to wear these?" she asked and Raru nodded. In a heap on the floor, where Raru had dropped them, were odd bits and pieces of something. They were metallic looking but a dark shade of purple bordering on almost black. The color seemed to change and waver from one to the other as they sat there; it was a little unnerving to say the least.

"Yes Lady Sango. This is armor to protect you against the demons and this," Raru seemed to have some trouble dragging in a much larger object as it clunked heavily on the ground, "this is your weapon." she said panting and Sango looked it up and down as she gripped the top of it taking it from Raru.

"This is my weapon?" she asked and Raru looked as if in thought before she answered.

"It was among Master Naraku's weapons, but he said that it was most like what you are accustomed to using." She said as Sango examined it. It was sleek, as if made of bone, and tied with a tight tie the same color as the armor. It was a jagged thing curved like a boomerang with pointed ends that looked as if they had been recently sharpened.

She lifted it and was surprised by how light it was in her hands and she swung it around her back with a smile. "This feels familiar." she said amused and Raru gaped.

"You lift the Hiraikotsu with such ease Lady Sango." she said and Sango looked back at it once more. "Hiraikotsu? Is that what I am to call it?" she said and Raru nodded giggling.

"It is what Master Naraku would have us call it. I am sure your memory will come back with time Lady Sango. Now let us put on your demon slaying attire." she said and Sango nodded leaning the Hiraikotsu against the wall.

Raru was a godsend as Sango had a great deal of difficulty finding out how to put all the separate pieces on; there were ties everywhere! She was sure once she got it all on she was going to move stiff as a board but when Raru took her final step back and Sango tried a few steps it was as familiar as her weapon seemed to be hung over her shoulder. It was all very light from the black pieces of armor to the hidden weapons all over her body.

"Will this really defend me from demons?" she asked as the door to the room slid open and Naraku came in wearing the same purple garb he had been wearing since she had seen him.

"The armor is as much for mobility as it is for defense, Sango. You will be fine." he said and she let out a breath lifting her Hiraikotsu behind her shoulder as she walked up to him.

"Are we going now then M-…I mean Naraku?" she stumbled over the word Master as it seemed to make his expression change every time she said it. She couldn't yet identify if that was a good or a bad thing so she called him as he wished to be called.

"Yes but not far, merely in the woods surrounding the castle. There are a great many demons for you to test your abilities on." he said and she seemed to stiffen.

_A great many? How many was she expected to fight at one time?_

"Don't worry Sango I told you I will be by your side." He said and she looked at the ground the slight blush creeping into her cheeks again. When he said it in that tone it made her heart pound.

They walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them and Sango was surprised that this time Raru accompanied them and she looked over from the girl who seemed to be completely content to Naraku who glanced in her direction when she looked at him.

"Will Raru be fighting demons as well?" Sango asked and Naraku nodded opening the door at the end of the corridor out into the sunlight and Sango had to shield her eyes for a moment as they stepped out into the daytime. "But she is so little." Sango said adjusting her eyes to find the tree line a small distance from the castle.

"Raru looks young but by human years she far surpasses any human." He said and Raru smiled in Sango's direction when she glanced at her.

"And you, Naraku, are a demon as well." she said more of a statement because somehow she already knew he was. He didn't seem to be offended by the statement nodding silently. As they proceeded to walk into the woods she got chills the deeper they went. "How do we know which direction the demons will come from Naraku?"

"First we must lure them out," Naraku said pulling something shining out of his pocket.

"What is that Master Naraku?" she asked and then seeing his expression change again she bit her tongue realizing she had said "master" again."

"This is a jewel shard. It is a thing coveted by all demons and humans alike for it can grant great power." He said and Sango leaned down looking at its pink light.

"Something this small?" It looked like something you would hang from an earring or put on a necklace not something that would grant you great power.

"Allow me to demonstrate." he said holding up the jewel shard and it started to glow brightly illuminating even the darkest of shadows. Sango gripped a tree as the ground started to rumble and she heard howls and screeches from almost every direction.

Sango didn't know how she did it but she pulled out her Hiraikotsu even before she knew what she was doing and tossed it straight through the first demons skull. Amazingly it wound up its dragon-like body slicing it in two before twirling around and returning to her hand.

"Sango!" she heard Naraku call out to her but when she looked in his direction she came face to face with a pair of red eyes and teeth the length of daggers. Immediately she was pushed back stumbling as Raru dashed in-between them slicing the demon to ribbons with her claws.

Her abilities had surprised her and though she had paused for only a moment, it had given the demon the opportunity it had been waited for. If Raru hadn't been there she may have ended up just as the demon had.

"Sorry." she managed to let out composing herself as she threw her Hiraikotsu, this time at a large snake demon that had come crawling in but more seemed to keep coming.

Well Naraku had been right, she could fight demons.

Though her own stamina surprised her by the time the demon's had disappeared she was exhausted. She felt herself crumple to the ground against a tree as the last demon fell in pieces to the ground. Raru came over and plopped right next to her while Naraku chose a tree across from them to sit.

"Do you understand the extent of you abilities _now_ Sango?" he asked and she nodded wearily.

"Yes Naraku, but I still can't remember anything." she said and he seemed to sympathize with her in that regard.

"It is troublesome I am sure. Without memories how can you know who is friend and foe. Why, even I could be your enemy."

"That is not possible Master Naraku!" she said immediately. "I trust you." she said and Naraku smiled.

"That is good Sango," He said standing up and she was surprised that he had the energy in him; she sure didn't. "I will be counting on you in the future." he said and she nodded wishing she could get up herself but she was bushed.

He walked over to her slowly stopping standing over her and she looked up to his smile that seemed…she couldn't put her finger on it. It was similar to when she accidentally called him Master but at the same time it was different all together.

He leaned down crouching in front of her reaching out his arms and as she slowly understood she clutched the tree backing up and he froze.

"Does my carrying you bother you that much Sango?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You are my Master I can't let you carry me. Allow me to rest and I will be able to walk in a few moments." she said and he stared at her seeming irked. "Not to mean that you should wait for me, you may go back to the castle. I can catch up," she said immediately and the emotion seemed to leave his expression as he set his arms on his legs.

"Sango allow me to carry you back to the castle." he said and she stared at the ground again. "Everyone has their limits and you as a human get tired much more easily than I. I need you to recognize these limits; if you overextend yourself in battle you will not only be in danger but a hindrance. Accept my help when I offer it to you for I will not do it often." he said and Sango swallowed hard letting go of the tree. He shifted his arms under her lifting her up so that her head was leaning against his chest and she gripped his shirt gently.

She jolted as he took off from the ground jumping in the air much higher than the trees gliding on the air down toward the castle. She looked around at the huge forested area and just caught sight of the town on the other edge of the woods before her eyes wandered up to Naraku's. He was looking down at her with an expression that seemed to be blank and contemplative at the same time but he looked away from her when she caught his eyes and so she looked back at his chest.

"I am sorry Master Naraku," she said and she heard him sigh.

"I told you to watch what you say to him." she heard a voice and she looked around startled. She eventually found Raru clinging to Naraku's right shoulder. "He grows cross so easily you know." she said smiling and Sango cringed as Naraku threw the little girl a glare.

"Raru," Naraku said and she looked at him as he lifted a hand to her and she paled. "Find your own ride home." he said flicking her in the forehead and it threw he off his shoulders and Sango watched horrified as she plunged into the trees with a crashing splintering sound.

She stared at Naraku until his eyes returned to hers and where she expected to see the remains of anger she saw what seemed like an amused smile and she gaped. He chuckled lightly and Sango's mood softened as he smiled down at her. It was not like either of his previous smile "types"; it glowed with warmth and she was suddenly a little jealous that Raru could make him smile like that.

If only she had her memories back she could make him happy like that too.

"Raru will be fine I assure you." he said and she cocked her head. "You looked at me so terrified when she fell." He clarified and she blushed embarrassed.

"I am sure I would not have been so surprised if I had my memories." she said and Naraku shook his head his smile flattening and she cursed herself silently. Every time she said something it seemed to dampen his mood.

"I am sure you would have been equally surprised, but not at the same things as you are now Sango." he said a smile reforming and he seemed amused again so she leaned against his chest silently as they landed in front of the castle.

She was so drowsy for some reason and she closed her eyes only meaning to rest for a second but she faded off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4

"You're sure the jewel shard was in this direction Kagome?" Inuyasha said carrying her on his back as they ran through the woods.

"I am sure of it." she said hoping that it would lead them to Sango, as Inuyasha probably did as well.

They had been searching for Sango since she had disappeared with no leads and that was when Kagome had felt the jewel shard being used.

They exploded into the clearing and almost as soon as she saw the man Kagome was flung forward hitting the ground with a thud. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha was flat on his back in the other direction.

"Oo, clothes-lined. Kearo I told you to leave them be didn't I?" Kagome heard a woman's voice and she turned to the left to spot a woman wearing an almost glowing white kimono with long golden hair tied up into a ponytail that trailed down her back.

"You did." The man said as Inuyasha picked himself up growling. Kagome lifted herself up on her knees glancing in the man's direction. He was dressed in white monk's attire with a staff that was similar to Miroku's.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha demanded and the man laughed as Kirara came out of the forest with Miroku on her back. Kirara took one look at the woman and mewed reducing to a kitten once more after Miroku had stepped off.

"You are a monk?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha growled.

"No way in Hell, Miroku. This man reeks of demon." he said and Miroku did a double take.

"Perceptive mutt." the man said shifting his low ponytailed brown hair to one side as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They were a very deep light blue almost oceanic. Kagome moved taking her position by Inuyasha quickly before anything else picked up.

"Who you calling a mutt, pal?" Inuyasha lashed out again but the demon seemed completely calm.

"Please try to forgive Kearo; he does not listen to me sometimes." The woman said drawing Inuyasha and Miroku's attention. "Priestess you must understand how it is traveling with a half demon as you are." she said and Kagome looked over realizing that she was being spoken to.

"Um." she paused and Miroku took no time at all getting in front of the woman.

"I am sure it was just a simple mistake. You are so kind and beautiful that I doubt anything like that would have been ordered by you."

"There goes Miroku again." Kagome said and Inuyasha sank a bit.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said but Miroku seemed to be ignoring him.

"Would you consider-," Miroku started but was cut off by a sharp voice and a demonic aura that flooded into the opening.

"Ask and I kill you." Kearo said and Miroku paled.

"Why of course, I hadn't realized you two were a couple. How rude of me," he said crawling back behind Inuyasha before speaking. "He's definitely a demon."

"Duh," Inuyasha said.

"Hey how did you know what Miroku was going to ask?" Kagome said and the man looked at her almost uncaringly.

"We are accustomed to the actions and behaviors of your group as we have been watching you for some time now." Kearo said and Kagome jumped.

"What do you mean watching us?" Miroku said glancing from one to the other. "Are you with Naraku then?" He asked and the woman's eyes left the air to focus on Miroku.

"We do not serve anyone. I have assisted the one you call Naraku but am not _with _himper say_._" The woman said and Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga holding it in front of him.

"Tell us where Naraku is!" He demanded and the woman only smiled at him.

"I am sorry I can not divulge that information to you." she said and Inuyasha growled twisting his sword.

"Then I will force you to tell me!" he said jumping up into the air coming down over her with his sword. He swung straight for her but it collided with an energy field and he was flung back.

"A barrier." Miroku said and Kagome strung an arrow on her bow pointing it at her.

"Look you, Naraku has a very good friend of ours and we need to know where he is." she said and he woman cocked her head.

"How do you know this Naraku has your friend?" She asked and Kagome paused but only for a second as she kept her bow angled toward the woman.

"Who else would have taken her? Besides Inuyasha picked up his sent near our camp and it is too close to be just a coincidence" she said. "Are you going to tell us where he is or not?" she asked and the woman leaned forward putting her head on her hand with a sigh.

"I will not." she said and then she smiled. "So go ahead and shoot priestess."

If the woman thought Kagome was going to hesitate, boy was she wrong. Kagome let the arrow loose and she watched as the arrow shot through the barrier straight into her shoulder. "I hit her." she said but she stopped as she noticed it didn't seem to faze the woman. She let out a sigh gripping the arrow gently pulling it out of her shoulder tossing it to the ground.

"My barrier only blocks harmful attacks." she said with a slight evil tinted smile and Kagome glared pulling another arrow onto her bow.

"Wait Kagome." Miroku said and both Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at him surprised.

"What for Miroku?" Inuyasha said seething and Miroku let out a calm breath.

"Kagome's sacred arrow had no effect on the woman while it appears to be life threatening for even Naraku. I do not believe she has any evil intentions." he said and the woman giggled.

"Very good monk," the woman said putting a hand in front of her face pulling it down over her body and her entire appearance changed. In the glowing woman's place, there was left a girl of about Kagome's height with long brown hair lying loose around her shoulders. She smiled putting her head on her hands once more with a smile while Kagome easily picked out the clothes origin.

"My school's uniform?" Kagome thought and then she looked up and recognized her light blue eyes. "Hey I know you!" she said and Miroku and Inuyasha looked over at her surprised.

"You know her?" Miroku said surprised and she nodded.

"She is a foreign exchange student who jus transferred to our school about a month ago." Kagome looked her up and down once again trying to pick the name out of her brain. "You're Amy aren't you?" she asked and she nodded.

"Correct." she seemed amused as she giggled.

"What are you doing in the feudal era?" she asked and the woman smiled.

"Getting my bearings I guess. I am quite new here." she said and Miroku took a step forward.

"If you are from Kagome's time then I don't think you understand how dangerous a demon companion can be. Are you sure you can trust this Kearo friend of yours?" He asked and the demon let out an ear numbing hiss.

"I am not from your time Monk." he hissed with a glare and Kagome shivered as his normal human looking pupils melted into slit eyes as he glared.

"Not from this time?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Yes, like me, Kearo comes from Kagome's time."

"What? Are you a demon too then?" Kagome asked remembering how she had yanked the arrow out of her arm as if it hadn't hurt at all.

"No I am human and a priestess."

"But there are no demons in my time." she said annoyed and the woman gave her what appeared to be a condescending glare.

"Just because you are unaware of something does not mean that it is not there. Demons did not just die out from this era to yours. The weak died while the strong lived and adapted, learning how to hide out in human society. Do to the fact that they are so few though the only ones who managed to survive were the best of the best. The most powerful demons reign in your time where humans cannot see them.

"Just as important, the priest line has not dwindled to worthless clergy like your family Kagome. My line is among the most powerful of Priest and Priestesses and it is we who fight on the humans' behalf against the demons who are left among you."

"But what about him?" Kagome said pointing at Kearo and he ignored her entirely. "Isn't he a demon from our time? How can you claim to defend the humans of our time from the demons when you are with them?"

"How narrow minded of you Kagome. Aren't you yourself allied with a half demon as well as two demons?"

"But that's-,"

"The same." She said crossing her arms. "Not all demons are enemies of humans. I band together with anyone who will work for the sake of the humans of our time in order to protect them."

"Why do you then hide Naraku?" Miroku asked and Amy sighed putting her head back on her hands.

"I do what I believe is best in a situation. Naraku requested my aid and so I rendered him some assistance. You are actually the final thing I needed to complete his request." she said with a smile and they all tensed. She looked at them and laughed lightly. "It is not so bad as you would imagine. This I am to bestow into your care." She said lifting her hand and a light appeared and formed in front of her and then from the light Kohaku appeared in front of them.

"Kohaku!" Kagome said and he opened his eyes looking down at his own hands. He was wearing normal blue attire and his weapon was held in his belt.

"Who are you?" he asked and then he turned back to Amy looking up at her.

"Lady Amagdahlia." he said and she smiled nodding.

"You are to venture with these travelers." She said and he nodded turning around walking toward them. Miroku and Inuyasha tensed as he walked forward and Kagome gasped.

"Kohaku doesn't have a sacred jewel shard!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Inuyasha asked tapping his foot on the ground staring at Kohaku who was sitting in front of them.

"Well we can't just leave him." Kagome said looking over at Miroku who was examining Kohaku where he sat staring back at them.

"Kagome is right. If Kohaku is indeed free from Naraku's control his is of no threat to us." He said walking toward Kohaku who shifted his eyes toward Miroku as he approached.

"Do you know my sister Sango?" Kohaku asked and Kagome looked at him examining his eyes, which seemed innocent enough.

"We know Sango." Inuyasha said and Kohaku looked at him and he glared back.

"Then you are friends of hers?" He asked and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha side smiling at him.

"Yeah we are friends of Sango." she said pausing. "Kohaku have you seen Sango anywhere?" she asked and he looked over to her questionable and she sighed.

"I am sorry I have not seen Sango. The priestess said that I was kidnapped by a demon and that you would be taking me back home. That is all I know."

"Take you home?" Miroku asked and Kohaku nodded.

"Yes back to my village. My father will be worried."

"Master Naraku?" Sango said and he looked over in her direction with an annoyed stare and she bowed slightly. "Sorry. Naraku?" she asked once more and he sighed in her direction.

"Yes Sango what is it?"

They were in the garden once more and Raru and her were tending the flowers while he sat in the corner of the garden contemplatively. He watched them as they went from one flowerbed to the next with the watering pail just barely following their path with his eyes. She was always aware of when he was looking at her and when his gaze returned to his own thoughts.

"Well I was wondering." she said setting her pail down and he looked up to her and she swallowed staring into his almost cold eyes. "There was a village on the other side of the forest." she said and Naraku left her eyes for the wall behind her.

"What of it?" he asked closing his eyes and she flinched almost regretting asking him. He seemed to be in an unusually foul mood since that priestess had paid him a visit. She had been a tall slender woman with the most dazzling golden hair and she had cast such gentle stares in her direction so she had not realized that her presence had bothered Naraku.

"I was merely wondering if there might be other people there like me." she said and Naraku's eyes snapped open looking up at her once more and she bowed slightly. When she looked back up he was still staring at her with a look that was intense though it did not seem angry or irritated. He looked almost concerned but it was not an emotion she had seen display itself on his face very often if ever.

"Sango you will find no people like you in that village." He said with a sigh and she hated herself again for dampening his mood further.

"I did not mean to-," she faded off and Naraku stood up glaring in her direction and she shuttered. Now she had made him angry? How useless could she be?

"You are not the cause of my discontent Sango." he said as if sensing her feelings and she bowed once more. "I detest that wretched woman. She believes she has total control of what I am able to do." He glared at the ground and then looked back at Sango and she blinked from the softer look that he threw into her direction.

"We have to go somewhere Sango, away from the castle. I assure you, you will find others like you where we are heading."

"Will it be a long journey?" Sango asked as Naraku opened the door behind him and he turned back toward her for an instant.

"It will not be more than a few days journey. We shall depart shortly so gather your armor as well as the Hiraikotsu." He turned back toward the castle with a sigh shutting the door and she bowed lightly until he left.

The sun was high in the sky when they took off into the woods. The clean air was nice as was the birds chirping and diving back and forth through the leaves. Sango glowed until she remembered how fowl of a mood Naraku was in. She dared a peek in his direction and instead of his usual glare she caught his eyes shortly before he turned them back forward.

Sango blushed her heart thumping faster. He had been smiling ever so lightly looking in her direction. It was even close to the smile he had cast toward Raru after he had thrown her in the woods.

"Master Naraku, do you like walking in the woods?" she asked and she flinched slightly as he gave her a reprimanding stare. She had said Master again. It was so hard to keep it out of her speech as all she heard from Raru all day was 'Master Naraku this' and Master 'Naraku that'.

"Not particularly, why do you ask Sango?" He seemed to be looking at her almost curiously which she wasn't used to. He seemed to always be so collected and all knowing.

"You just seem much happier now than how you were at the castle, N-Naraku." she stumbled on his name trying to at least edit out the master."

"I am not a nature person. Birds annoy me as much as other small animals and I am not partial to being under the sunlight. My castle is dim as it suits my needs and demeanor more."

Sango gaped at him. He said the words annoyed and she paled again. He always looked so happy until she opened her mouth to speak. "I apologize I did not mean to make you unhappy."

"I am not unhappy." Naraku said almost immediately and she jumped her eyes finding his again and he seemed to have an amused smile. "Sango would you like to walk with me?" He asked smirking somewhat and she cocked her head slightly.

"I _am_ walking with you, Master Naraku." she stared confused until he walked closer slipping his arm around her waste. He smiled looking forward again as they continued walking and she blushed as she fiddled with her hands; she really had no idea where to put them.

She seemed to always make him frown hen she talked and yet he was always so kind to her and gentle whenever he spoke to her. When his arm was around her waist it made her very warm inside. She felt her heart thud in over time as she reached her own arm around his back unsurely placing it at his hip and he looked down at her.

Under his eyes she froze until he smirked slightly returning his eyes forward with a wider smile and her heart fluttered. It truly was a smile that she had been trying to make him express since she has first met him so awkwardly without her memories.

Maybe some day they would come back, her memories and she would be able to know how she should act around him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6

Kagome looked down at Kohaku as he walked next to them innocently and then she looked back at Miroku. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" she said and Miroku looked over at Kohaku as well.

"This is obviously one of Naraku's nefarious plots, but with Sango in his grasps like this we have no choice but to walk right into it."

"Yeah I guess, but what about Kohaku?" she asked. She knew what was left of the town, graves, broken houses, and decaying guard walls. If Kohaku truly had no memory of what had transpired it could traumatize him.

"Look Kagome, I will scout out the place ahead of you so don't worry." Inuyasha said and she smiled her spirits lifting.

"Leave it to Inuyasha to run into an ambush alone." Miroku said and Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Miroku." He yelled and Kagome chuckled.

Sango was in exceptionally high spirits as she stopped by the stream to gather water for breakfast. The sun was shining in the sky and she had gotten to walk arm-in-arm with Master Naraku the whole day yesterday. "I shouldn't think of him as Master Naraku or I will never stop calling him that out loud." She said blushing.

"Talking to yourself?" She heard his voice and she spun around with a light bow.

"Master Naraku," She said biting her tongue realizing she had let it slip again. She waited in her bow for what seemed like forever until she looked up to find him staring at her.

"You're such a bother," He said his face flat. "You need to stop so often for food and rest, and you can't even concentrate on getting the water long enough to keep yourself from your own wandering thoughts." Sango sighed looking back down at the ground and for some reason she felt tears lining her eyes.

They disappeared as she felt her chin yanked up by his slender hand and she met his flat eyes for only a second before a smirk stretched across his face. "My sweet Sango, it was a jest, nothing more," he said tracing his fingers up from her chin to her cheek and she reddened.

Sango felt her heart thud as she gazed into Naraku's eyes and her eyes wandered down to his lips and then the ground again her face beet red. "Come now, bring the water so you can eat. We are almost to the village." He began to walk off and she fumbled her hands.

"M-Master Naraku." She said barely managing to get the words out and her turned back toward her red face.

"Yes Sango?" He asked his expression empty as normal. Once again she had the desire to make him smile in a way that it would linger for more than a mere moment.

"If I were to hurry and make a meal for this morning, might…mightn't you eat it as well?" She asked and he sighed.

"Sango I do not require human food as you do. You need only make something for yourself and we shall go." She stared at the ground silent for a moment as he stood there staring until he sighed once more. "If it is so important to you that I eat what you make, than I will, but only for you Sango." He said and when she looked up he had a half smile on his face before he returned to their camp in the woods.

Sango excitedly gathered herbs all the while smiling like a fool. For some reason this made her happy, just making a meal for someone that she cared about made all of her worries about her lost memories seem so pointless.

When she came back to the camp with the water and the herbs, the fish that Raru had caught were still lying out by the fire. She sat down immediately pulling out one of her knives. She was ever aware of Naraku's eyes watching her as she cut and cleaned the fish tossing them into the pot and she smiled her face to the ground glowing. She gently cut up the herbs mixing them in with some leeks she had come by and tossed them all in, stirring the soup occasionally.

It seemed like forever and yet she was so happy as she sat waiting for the soup to finish. The wind was rippling through their little camp blowing by Sango and she watched as it jostled Naraku's hair as he staring intently on the boiling soup. If only she could stay like this forever, just her, Naraku and Raru, their little family. It was all so peaceful. She didn't understand why she felt this way; from what she could gather, her life was relatively peaceful anyway, but something, something she didn't remember, craved this peace more than anything in the world.

When the soup was done she poured it into the bowls Raru had brought. Raru seemed to have brought everything that was essential; she wished she could be as thoughtful and as prepared as Raru was. Maybe someday she could make Naraku happy like Raru seemed to make him happy if only one step at a time.

She placed a bowl in front of Naraku, watching him carefully as he looked to the side glancing at her before a strange look appeared on his face. It was somewhere between uncertainty and what appeared to be agony.

Sango paled for a moment as she picked up her bowl blowing on a spoonful; it tasted fine, she sighed relieved. Raru picked hers up as well eating a spoonful almost at the same time as Naraku dared to taste his.

Sango suddenly realized that Raru was staring at Naraku almost as intensely as she was and she looked over worriedly for his reaction.

The look on Naraku's face changed more from the uncertainty side to the agony side as he put his bowl back on the ground. "This is awful." He said staring blankly at the ground and Sango's heart skipped a beat.

"Master Naraku, do not twist your ill favor of vegetables into your opinion of Lady Sango's cooking." She said annoyed and he ignored her turning to the side catching Sango's eyes; she looked away staring at the ground clenching her fists. "Really Lady Sango, your soup tastes wonderful but Master Naraku just prefers sharper tastes."

"I see." She said her eyes lining with tears again; did she ever do anything right? The way Raru had been staring at him she realized that Raru had expected this outcome from her cooking. Was it really so expected that she couldn't please Naraku even in the slightest?

"The forest does not really supply anything that I would find appealing to eat." Naraku said and she looked up to meet his regularly blank facial expression. She watched it soften slightly before he spoke once more. "Maybe when we reach your village you can cook for me again, something more suited for my tastes." His smile was slight but her heart warmed as she smiled as well.

"I would like that Master Naraku." She said glowing and she realized as he got that strange look on his face again that she had called him Master again. She looked away at the ground standing up quickly. "Allow me to get some water for the rest of the trip. I will be back quickly I promise." She said darting off into the forest once more.

Sango gathered the water from the stream with a smile plastered on her face. Maybe she could eventually work her way toward being someone who made Naraku smile just from the site of her. She could only hope, she thought as she looked up at the blue sky.

"Master Naraku." Raru said after Sango was gone and Naraku looked down at her flashing a glare.

"What is it now Raru?" His glare turned to something slicing yet she didn't flinch.

"Sango is a woman you need to be careful with what you say to her." She said and Naraku smirked.

"What makes you think I care Raru? She is nothing to me, merely a tool." He said his expression not shifting in the slightest and Raru stared at him skeptically before rolling her eyes standing up.

"Whatever you say, Master Naraku; you are only fooling yourself, and even that, you are doing that poorly."

"I believe you have misconstrued my plan as something else in your head Raru. The only hindrance is that for a time I must play by the wretched priestess's rules, but once I have what I desire I shall destroy even her, as I will destroy Sango, and that troublesome group of Inuyasha's.

"Yes, Master Naraku." Raru said with a sigh, "Whatever you decide, your will is mine, and I will follow any decision that you come to." She said bowing lightly and Naraku smirked.

"That is why I keep you so close to me Raru." Naraku stood up as he heard Sango's footsteps nearing them, once more, and he prepared to leave for the demon slayer's village.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7

The walls were so huge extending out of the cliff top. As she ascended the hill, with Naraku by her side, she was unsure of what she would find in this town. What were "people like her" like? She was a demon slayer wasn't she? But without her memories she was so carefree, it seemed, and yet she wondered. Were they serious people? She wondered if she would get along at all with these people Naraku was taking her to see.

"Sango." She looked up and realized she had been lagging behind Naraku and Raru lost in her own thought.

"I am sorry, Master Naraku." She said and he smiled shaking his head as she caught up with them. "Master Naraku?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Yes Sango?"

She hesitated for a second as she contemplated this village again; they were only minutes away. "These people here in this village…"

Naraku chuckled to himself as he continued walking and she stood there not sure how to react, he hadn't even let her finish her sentence.

"Sango you need not worry, the people here are your family. I am sure some of your memories should come back if you see them."

"My family," she walked back up to him quickly peeking around him to see his facial expression. He seemed amused for some reason Sango could not understand.

"Look for yourself Sango." He said as they reached the gate and Sango peered in.

She gripped the wooden wall as she stared at all the people who were bustling about. They didn't seem serious at all; there were children playing around with dogs and adults running with them as well.

"Sango!" she heard as a man walked up to her. He was tall with black hair like hers and a small part of it was pony tailed in the back. She gasped as memories started to flood back into her mind.

"Father!" She said as she ran up to him embracing him warmly.

"It's nice to see you too Sango. How is serving at Naraku's Castle treating you my daughter?"

"Naraku," Sango paused. Memories… memories were coming back but they stopped here. All she could remember was living in this village with her family with her father and …

"Where's Kohaku?" She asked and Her father's eyes became serious for a moment.

"Not to worry My Lord Demon Slayer, Kohaku will be along within the day. He trailed a bit behind us with another group."

"I see, you had me a bit worried for a moment, Lord Naraku."

"Yes it appears for some reason your daughter is suffering from some slight amnesia; a significant portion of it has come back from visiting here though.

"I see. She must have taken a fall fighting a particularly fierce demon."

"A demon?" Sango wondered. She didn't remember anything about a demon; anything beyond this village became a haze.

"Yes, it was very unfortunate, but thankfully I was able to save her in time. She is otherwise unscathed and I believe her memory will come back bit-by-bit. She seems to already have remembered everything important. All she lacks now are her memories of being in my service.

Sango watched as her father laughed. "My daughter is always so much trouble isn't she?"

"Not as much as you would think." Naraku said with a smirk and Sango looked from one of them to the other confused. As far as she could understand her father knew Naraku, and yet, she remembered nothing about Naraku.

She remembered this village and training to be a demon slayer with her little brother Kohaku. She remembered warmth and her family always being there, but at some point everything was a haze that she could not see through. She really wished that Kohaku would show up, he more than anyone shined through in her memories clearly.

"Lord Naraku and Sango, come let us have a feast for your return!" He said and Sango stared confused.

"A feast? Am I that important?" She blushed. She didn't remember anything like this…

"Sango," Naraku said and she looked up to him. "He's your father. He is happy to see you well and at home once more."

"Yes." She smiled as she walked with Naraku into one of the larger houses. A happy group of woman practically dragged Sango away from Naraku and he watched with a strange look on his face as he was led into another room. "Where, where are you taking me?" She asked as she was led into another room and they closed the door.

"Lady Sango you are covered in dust from the road and you have no need of your demon slaying armor here." One woman said and she blushed as they undressed her. She was handed a towel and pushed into a room that was full of steam. She jumped from a bit of commotion and was startled as Raru followed shortly after her.

"Curse you, Lord Naraku!" She said as she wrapped the towel around her torso. "I'm not even dirty." She looked aggravated before she looked back up to Sango who stared back confused. "Ah, My Lady." She said walking up to her wrapping to towel around her before dragging her to a small stool. "Allow me to scrub your back for you." Raru smiled happily and she couldn't really refuse as she dropped her towel beside her.

"Sango jumped as a bucket of hot water was dumped over her head and she coughed from the water as she peered around behind her toward Raru. She watched as the little girl scrubbed her down with a brush happily moving from one side to the other.

Raru was really very pretty, even though she appeared so young. From what Naraku had said Raru was older than even her and yet she appeared so childish. The beauty, however, showed through; her hair was a glistening white that pooled on the floor when she knelt, her skin was peach soft, and her eyes were a dazzling molten gold as they shifted from one part of her back to another.

"Lady Sango what's the matter?" She asked stopping for a second. "You're staring at me awfully suspiciously." She said with a smile and Sango looked forward immediately embarrassed that her staring had been noticed.

"I was only thinking of how beautiful you were." She said blushing slightly.

"Lady Sango," Raru said moving to her arms. "You are beautiful as well." She said and Sango looked back at her to find warmth in her eyes. "Your hair is a beautiful charcoal that someone like me could only dream of and your eyes are very deep and warm. Human Beauty if far harder to maintain and yours is dazzling. Demons like me we do not change much over the years but humans like you grow more beautiful each day when you are young."

"Thank you, Raru." She said looking forward and then she fidgeted her smile twitching as Raru scrubbed her stomach.

"Are you ticklish Lady Sango?" Raru said with a menacing smile and Sango stood up taking a few quick steps into the bath where she was out of Raru's reach and she giggled chasing after her into the bath.

"This feels nice." Sango said relaxing and Raru smiled.

"We shall make you beautiful." Raru giggled and Sango looked at her confused.

"Beautiful?" she asked and Raru nodded.

"Once you're clean we shall dress you in a fine kimono and put your hair up. If you are that beautiful surely Lord Naraku's mind will change about you."

"What do you mean?" she asked and Raru immediately covered her moth.

"Oh I am sorry I was just rambling to myself." She said twitching slightly. How could she slip up like that? "I like you Lady Sango, you are very kind to Master Naraku; he is not used to such kindness."

"You are not kind to him?" She asked and Raru stared at the wall with a sigh.

"It's not the same really. I am his servant." She said and Sango cocked her head.

"I thought I was a servant as well?" She asked puzzled and Raru stared twitching once more.

"Yes but…oh forget about it." She stood up. "I am over heating anyway, let's get you dried off and dressed Lady Sango." She said with a fervor Sango did not understand but she followed slowly.

The kimono that they wrapped her in was an elegant light blue with a rippling deep navy obi. She was unused to such a heavy garment but the woman who wrapped it around her seemed to know every twist and turn of it. She giggled as Raru brushed her hair pulling it up.

"I am not used to this much attention," she said as Raru placed a Flower pin in her hair standing in front of her.

"You will get used to it." Raru said standing in front of her with her own beautiful beige kimono on. Her kimono was covered in fields of beautiful blue flowers and Raru's was drenched in clouds and…Sango gripped one of Raru's sleeved looking at it. "What?" She asked and Sango cocked her head once more.

"There is a dog on the end of your sleeve…" She said and Raru yanked her sleeve behind her. "Something about that is familiar." She said but when she looked up Raru looked very uncomfortable.

"Come on lets go meet Master Naraku in the Banquet Hall." Raru Practically pushed her out and she stumbled into a large room. There were so many people all sitting around tables and they all looked up to her entrance. They all uttered kind words about her kimono and she thanked them smiling as she looked around and than back at Raru who was smiling strangely.

Raru barely even noticed all the other humans in the room but she did notice Master Naraku as his head lifted to look at Sango. She smiled to herself; he was looking at her, actually seeing her and not staring through her. There was hope yet then for this to all work out like she hoped.

"Come on Lady Sango," Let's go sit by Master Naraku, Raru said happily pulling Sango with her.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAP 8

The pace at which Raru dragged her through the room was a little bit too fast, but somehow, Sango managed to stay on her feet until they reached the head of the table where Naraku was sitting. He was watching them the entire time as she walked up and when she caught sight of his eyes on her she blushed looking down.

"Come on Lady Sango sit here." Raru said yanking her down to Naraku's right before she circled around sitting to Naraku's left. Sango put her hands in her lap looking up at Naraku and he was giving her one of those strange looks again. She looked back into her lap immediately.

Something occurred to Sango suddenly as people were bringing out food and she sighed. "Is something troubling you Sango?" Naraku asked and she looked up but he was still giving her that weird look like something was puzzling him.

"Well Yes… it appears as though I will be unable to cook for you, Master Naraku." After a moment he chuckled.

"It is okay Sango," He said putting his hand on her head and she felt her heart skip a beat again. "You are in my service, I am sure there will be plenty of opportunities for you to cook for me. Try and enjoy yourself for the time being." He said and his expression finally turned into a smile cheering her up and she nodded happily.

"Where are we to go once I am done here visiting my family?" She asked and Naraku stared looked down at her with a gentle smile.

"Where would you _like_ to go?" He asked kindly and she stared for a moment confused. She didn't remember anything besides this village.

"Master Naraku, did promise me he would take me to my flower garden." Raru offered up and Naraku sighed at the thought.

"Flower Garden?" Sango asked interestedly and Naraku looked back down at Sango curiously.

"Do you like flowers Sango?" Naraku smiled and she blushed slightly.

"I have very fond memories of flowers." She said and Naraku's expression seemed to soften.

"I see. Than it might not be too troubling to visit Raru's garden." He decided and Sango glowed.

"That sounds like it would be very enjoyable." Sango said. "Despite my not being able to remember what happened when I lost my memory, I still have managed to acquire new memories. These memories I am sure that I am just as fond of as the ones that I have lost." She said chuckling happily. To her surprise Naraku looked quickly in the other direction and she could barely catch a blush on his face.

_Was he blushing because of her?_

"Master Naraku, might I speak with you privately for a moment." Raru said abruptly and Sango looked up puzzled. Naraku looked down at Sango and than back at Raru.

"We'll be back shortly don't worry Sango." He said apologetically standing up exiting the door behind them with Raru in tow.

Sango sighed looking at the food that was laid out before her. What did they need to say that they could not say in front of her? "Oh I wish my memories would come back…" She sighed and yet she was still so happy.

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin when she was tackled from behind. "Sister." She recognized Kohaku's voice immediately.

"Kohaku." She said smiling trying to sit up with him latched around her neck. "I've missed you Kohaku!" she said and he smiled widely.

"What is it Raru?" Naraku seemed rather annoyed that she had pulled him out of the dining room and she swallowed hard; _had he been genuinely enjoying himself with Sango? _She could only hope.

"I fear allowing her to regain the more basic of her memories is causing her to remember some of the memories we do not want her to remember." She said and he looked puzzled. He also did not like being confused so she filled the empty space immediately. "She said that the dog on my kimono reminded her of something and I am worried she may remember her previous party. We cannot allow her to see that wretched Inuyasha or the others. I-" Raru stumbled on the words, "I want it to stay like this Master Naraku just the three of us!"

"It appears they are already here." Naraku said acidly.

"What?" Raru jumped she hadn't sensed them but suddenly she could smell Kohaku's scent. "Oh no,"

"We are leaving now Raru." Naraku said as if she had not already known.

The door behind her burst open and she felt someone's arms come around her. When she looked behind her she found Naraku staring down at her with some urgency she did not understand. "We are leaving, Sango." He said and she looked back at Kohaku and than to Naraku.

"But I only just got to see Kohaku." She said and Naraku glared at her making her shut her mouth.

"It's okay Sango I'll see you later," he said waving and she reached out to Kohaku. He grabbed her hand with a smile and she felt tears lining her eyes for a reason she could not explain. "Take care of my sister Raru." Kohaku said and she gave him thumbs up smiling.

"Kohaku, what part of you don't remember us did you not understand?" Naraku said in almost a growl and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Yes Master Naraku, it must have slipped my mind for a moment sir."

There was a commotion and then a door sliding open but Sango was yanked from the room to fast to see who had entered. Everything was a flash as they took off into the air exiting the room. She went to look back toward the ground but Raru got in her way.

"Lady Sango," She said silent for a moment, "There are some memories that are best left forgotten." She said and Sango realized suddenly that she looked very sad so she leaned on Naraku's chest and closed her eyes.

So, there were even memories that Master Naraku and Raru did not want her to remember. Were they truly that bad? Sango sighed; all she knew was that Master Naraku and Raru were very kind to her. If there were memories that they did not want her to remember… than she would not remember them.

More than anything, she wanted to stay by Master Naraku's side.

"Dammit! They're getting away!" Inuyasha said getting ready to go after them but he felt himself pulled back. He turned around to find Kagome staring at him worriedly. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"It's Kohaku." She said and Inuyasha looked back to find Kohaku on the ground holding his sides with Miroku standing over him.

"Miroku, what's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked walking up to him.

"I am not sure. It is probably a result of him seeing Naraku, though." Miroku said holding him.

"I keep seeing images that I don't want to see when I close my eyes." Kohaku said tears lining his eyes and Inuyasha growled.

"Dammit, why did he run off in the first place?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha wouldn't you be excited to be home again after such a long time?" She said sighing. "We can't forget that Kohaku is just a child and he gets excited just like any other kid does."

"I guess." Inuyasha said sitting down. "Well we can't, very well, go after Naraku now…" He said annoyed.

"Yes, but this is most perturbing." Miroku said looking back at the village. "What happened here?"

"I know what you mean, Miroku. All the people they are here again. The graves are gone the town rebuilt and it looks as if nothing happened. It just feels so…. real."

"This is no illusion Kagome, but how this village was brought back to life, I have no idea. Something sinister is going on here that is for sure." Miroku said.

"Did you hear that Kearo? They called me sinister!" Amy said sitting in a tree some distance away from them.

"Yes My Lady but…how did you maintain the balance? To bring back so many people with out other people sacrificed…it is unimaginable My Lady.

"Years." She said and Kearo looked up at her pained. "I took years off of _my_ life." She said smiling sadly.

"How many?" Kearo growled lightly.

"Just a decade or two." She said chuckling lightly.

"I do not see what is funny about that!" He growled.

"Don't you want to see her happy?" She asked and he looked away angrily.

"Not in the slightest. I care nothing for that mortal's life."

"Well I do. Naraku for a time being is forced to play by my rules in this game and I pray that something good comes out of it."

"Yes My Lady." He said sighing.

"Master Naraku they are not perusing us." Raru said looking back confused.

Naraku looked down at Sango who had fallen asleep, as the sun had gotten low in the sky. "Yes Raru. I told Kohaku, in the event that we were to be chased that he was to keep them back."

"Ah, you don't mean he would fight against them again do you? Lady Am-,"

"Of course not Raru. I had him keep them back pacifistically. The last thing I need is a visit from that wretched woman again." Naraku's mood seemed to have soured so Raru sighed becoming silent. She looked at Lady Sango who was sleeping peacefully.

"Raru," Naraku spoke once more and she was surprised to hear him speak to her so soon after being angry.

"Yes, Master Naraku?" She answered curiously.

"Do you think that it would even be possible?" He paused. "Would she really choose to stay with us…with me?" He looked down at her seeking an answer that she could not give.

"Regaining her memories is eventual at this rate. The best thing we could do is to fill her memories with kind thoughts of you Master Naraku. If she had her memories she would not even come near you, that is true, but we have the advantage that she does not have her memories. If you fill her mind now with genuine memories of kindness than when she gets her memories back she will be confused. From there we can only hope that ours were stronger."

"I see." He said silently.

"Master Naraku," Raru said with a smirk. "Might it be that you like lady Sango?" She said chuckling and Naraku glared at her.

"She is more useful than Kohaku which is why I took her for my revenge but… she is…very different."

"She is a woman Master Naraku." Raru said and he growled in her direction.

"I'm no fool." He said and Raru sighed. "She just always seems to be smiling at me…" He sighed as well.

"That's because she likes you Master Naraku." Raru said and he glared at her again but she only smiled.

"Than it is a race for me to put greater influence over her than Inuyasha and their group did before her memories return."

"I have confidence in you Master Naraku." She said and he looked back down at Sango contemplating.

_Please Lady Sango,_ Raru thought to herself,_ keep your memories forgotten for just a little while longer. Then maybe Master Naraku will forget about his plans entirely._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAP 9Sango woke up rubbing her eyes looking back and forth. It was dark and she suddenly felt very alone. She swung to her left searching for someone and stopped abruptly finding Naraku sitting up next to her. "You're awake." He said and she could barely see his smile by the fading moonlight. "You appeared a bit frantic for a moment."

"I just was… afraid; it was dark and I didn't know where you were." She said sitting up.

"Do I make you feel safe Sango?" Naraku asked curiously with a smile and she nodded blushing even though it was dark. "Then come sit by me." He offered holding his arm out.

She moved to his side where he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned onto him with a content sigh. "I would like you to stay with us Sango." He said and she looked up to find his eyes almost glowing from the light of the moon.

"I want to stay with you too." She said and he smiled warmly. "Where is Raru?" Sango asked and Naraku pointed farther to their right. Sango chuckled finding Raru knocked out on the ground, rolled up into a ball, asleep.

"These are some of my favorite moments with her," Naraku said and Sango stared puzzled. "The ones where she is silent." He said and Sango laughed holding onto Naraku.

"Master Naraku that is cruel." She said breathless and she watched as a slow blush crept into his cheeks. She paused for a moment, "Master Naraku?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I am beautiful?" She asked and Naraku stared back speechless for a moment.

"Where did that question come from?" He asked looking in the other direction.

"Raru said that I was, but I don't think I am nearly as pretty as Raru is. What do you think?" She asked curiously and Naraku couldn't hold back the laugh. Sango stared confused until he stopped, staring back at her with a smile.

"Raru is under four feet tall, and I cannot think of another word to describe her besides, obnoxious." He said and Sango stared back realizing he had not answered her question. Seeming to realize that, he pulled her head over to his chest resting his chin on her hair. "Sango you are very beautiful, you needn't doubt that; I, however, am not attracted to beauty.

"There are many 'beautiful' things in this world that I do not like. I do not like flowers and I find staring at the clouds particularly boring. I think fireflies are annoying and I have never seen the appeal of sitting on a lakeside.

"I do, however, love the fact that every time I care to glance in your direction, a smile forms on your face that is meant just for me. The fact that, whenever I do not smile yours seems to disappear, has also not gone unnoticed by my eyes.

"Your beauty only amplifies the fact that you are kind to me and that you always are looking for ways to make me happy." Sango leaned back to look up at Naraku and he was smiling gently. He leaned in close to her and kissed her gently on the forehead causing her to turn beat red in the darkness. "Won't you stay with me forever Sango?" He asked and she felt tears line her eyes.

"Of course, Master Naraku." That was all she really wanted, was to stay here by Master Naraku's side. He was giving her that strange look again and she stared back confused.

"You never are going to stop calling me master are you?" He asked and her jaw dropped uselessly.

"That's um…"

"It's okay." He said putting his hand on her head. "I rather like it anyway." He said chuckling and she blushed. "You should get some sleep now Sango." Naraku said running his hand through her hair gently.

"Okay," She said laying back down in the dark and when she closed her eyes she could feel Naraku's hand running through her hair, back and forth, which soothed her until her eyes were droopy once more.

"How are we going to find Sango now." Miroku asked leaning against a tree staring into the fire at their camp.

"They're not far." Kagome said and Inuyasha and Miroku both looked up at her. "I didn't want to say it while Kohaku was awake because it might shake up more of his suppressed memories but… When Naraku left with Sango I could sense a sacred jewel shard, it was the same jewel shard that I used to sense when Kohaku came near us."

"You're saying Naraku is using the same jewel shard he used to control Kohaku to control Sango?" Miroku asked.

"It's not for certain. We didn't even really see Sango all that much so there is no proof of that. I can only hope that he isn't." Kagome said sighing.

"We should go after them first thing in them morning. I hate to think about that Bastard Naraku having Sango anywhere near him." Inuyasha said and Miroku nodded.

"As soon as the sun rises we should go after them. We are too worn out from all the travel tonight. Let's get some sleep so that we can find them."

"Okay." Kagome said lying down next to the fire. It had been hard for her to sleep the last couple of nights knowing that Sango may not be having as peaceful of sleep. She had to sleep tonight though…so they could save Sango from Naraku's clutches.

Tomorrow they would finally find and rescue Sango…she just hoped she wasn't too late.

Sango woke up to the smell of flowers and when she lifted herself up she had to close her eyes again from the sun; it was so bright out. She jumped as a hand clamped around the side of her head and when she opened her eyes Naraku was sitting next to her with his forehead almost touching hers.

"M-master Naraku." She managed to stutter out and he smiled running his hand through her hair pulling out a leaf.

"Good morning Sango." He said with a wicked smile and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey! Why are you guys so close together?" Raru said startling Sango and she jumped back. "What did I miss?" She said looking back from one of them to the other one suspiciously.

"Raru, stop being a pest." Naraku said seriously and she sighed.

"Lady Sango, look, look!" She said and Sango turned her head in her direction as she ran a few steps into the field.

It was only then that Sango noticed she was sitting in a bed of rainbow flowers. When she followed them to Raru she realized that they canvassed the entire meadow that stretched on almost indefinitely until they hit a forest that was barely visible on the horizon. "What, what are all of these?" She asked standing up looking toward Naraku. He looked down at her and sighed.

"It's my flower Garden." Raru said appearing lightning fast from the mention of her garden.

"It's very big." Sango said as a gust of wind rushed through blowing petals in her face and she shook her head smiling taking a step back. Naraku put his arm around her waist standing behind her.

"I am not rather fond of the smell of flowers." Naraku said and Sango looked up to him smiling.

"How can you not like the smell of flowers?" Sango asked with a smile and Naraku blushed slightly looking down at her.

"Master Naraku has a very sensitive nose." Raru said smiling. "I do as well, being a dog demon, but I plant my flowers in very specific patterns and try to stay up wind." Raru said laughing. "There are certainly parts of my garden that would cripple a sensitive demon's nose but that is the whole point. My villa is over there by the cliff side and I am able to protect it using the scents of certain plants and flowers to repel intruders. The wind is also especially treacherous around the cliffs."

Sango stared slightly confused and Naraku chuckled putting his hand on the small of her back ushering her forward. She blushed walking with him and Raru dropped in on Naraku's left with a smile.

"It is one of the reasons Raru is always by my side. She may have the appearance of a small child but she is a brilliant strategist and absolutely loyal." Naraku said and Sango looked over at Raru.

"I wish I could be that way." Sango said sighing and Naraku laughed.

"You may not remember but you are just the same way Sango, not to worry." He said smiling once more and she blushed.

"Do you think, Master Naraku, that I might get my memories back soon?" She asked and Naraku smiled sadly placing his hand on her head running it down to the side of her cheek.

"All too soon I am afraid." He said and Sango's heart sank. Were her memories really so bad that the thought of them returning set Naraku in a depressed mood?

"Come on Let's go to my villa!" Raru said happily interrupting them. "Lady Sango you must see my personal garden it is much more impressive that this shallow field." She said grabbing Sango's arm and dragging her forward.

She looked back to see Naraku chuckle to himself before he followed behind them.


End file.
